What I Want
by Miss Hungary
Summary: So I watched the Suit In The Set Bones and one line said inspired me to write this. The line was said by Brennan "I don't understand. If you have a useful talent, why are you an actor?" Basically what if Christine was really good in science but she wanted to do something else? Would Brennan agree to allow her only daughter to be come an actress, or would it go bad? Set in Future.


_**D/C I do not own Bones or Wicked.**_

Chapter One; Telling The Truth

"Hey do you have science club after school?" My mother asked as she handed me a piece of toast. I had no idea how to answer this because I had not been going for two years now. My mother had seemed to forget about it for a while and I had been grateful for that. Did she know? After thinking for a while I figured I should answer before my mom called me on the lie she most likely knew about.

"Mm...Yes I guess it is Monday right?"

"Yes I suppose." That ended our conversation and we went on. Sometimes I couldn't tell if she knew something or not. My mother could be a little awkward and didn't understand much life outside her lab, but she was getting better at it. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

When I got to school I immediately took off an old sweater and baggy pair of jeans that hid my uniform. My parents (mostly my mother) thought things like cheerleading would be wasting time since I was so good in science and math. I however loved making people happy and smiley all the time. Whether through cheerleading or my acting it was nice to make some one sad happy again.

Of course don't even get me started on acting. My mom believes that it's just someone getting up in front of someone else and making a fool of him or her. Sure she thinks it is ok if you don't have a brain for anything "useful" or if you are like Cam and came to your senses after her movie for the seventies. "Mother Suckers" was cool in my mind.

As I walked up to the school I heard my name being called. When I turned around I saw Kevin. He was my knight. We have been dating since the sixth grade. Now that we were seniors we had our lives planned out and nobody was going to ever bring us down.

"Christie, woo I must of died and gone to heaven because I see my angel." he said flirting as always. I laughed; he was the only one who could call me Christie.

"You know you already have me, you don't need to flirt all the time, though you have gotten better at it."

"Of course my lady."

"I love you Kevin." I said this with the most care in my voice.

"So... Are you getting ready to go our audition is in one week? Right after graduation it's you me and the road to Broadway or would you rather Hollywood."

"Lets start with this New York audition then we will work our way west ok? I am ready I just gotta tell my parents but then again I screwed up my application for the science school so I don't think I got in."

"When will you tell them?"

"Today after school. I will tell them everything."

"You want me to come?"

"Would be there you honey bunny?"

"Always." After he said that the bell for our first class rang. I was dreading the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why did you need to talk to me sweetie?" My mom said with interest. She probably thought it had something to do with my science school letter that had come today. "But first open your letter." I knew what it would say as I opened it, 'We are sorry to inform you...' but wait! It didn't say that.

Dear Christine,

We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted...

I stopped reading allowed there and ended up in a big hug with my mom. No, no, no. I messed up my application on purpose to get out of it. Not quite noticing everyone that was there (like the entire lab plus Kevin) I screamed. Sure forensic science was a fun hobby but doing what my mom does everyday, dealing with the dead kind of depressed me a little.

"What," asked my mother?

"How did this happen? I messed up on that application. They were supposed too reject me. I could get out of it." I was baffled.

"That's why when your father noticed we all fixed it, we knew you were smarter than that. Wait, why would you mess your future up on purpose?"

"Well...because...well..." I stammered.

"Just say it Christie." Kevin gave me a hopeful look.

"After graduation Kevin and I have an audition in New York. We...I want to be an actress. We are auditioning for a musical called _Wicked._ It is going to be so cool mom. Wicked I think you'd like it. The musical is about a young green girl who is very smart and passionate - like me - and no one likes her because she is green. She thinks she's incapable of being loved. But learns to accept that a boy - a prince no less - falls for her and she loves him too. That's all I am saying I don't want to spoil it. You see it's my passion like cheerleading was."

"So you'd rather pretend to be smart instead of actually doing something useful? And you'd rather lie to me instead of telling the truth. You weren't a cheerleader and Kevin wasn't either." My mother looked so serious…no…more let down.

"We are really, he was the captain of the football team and I was the head cheerleader. All I had ever wanted was _that_ high school experience. Well I got it!"

"We told you no for all of that after all your sparkling reviews from your teachers because you needed to work strictly on school and your science club which..."

"I quit two years ago," I stated. "This is what I want, mom, this is my dream."

"But it's the wrong dream, all your doing in a play or movie is running around making a fool of yourself. You're pretending to be other people instead of yourself." She said it so seriously it broke my heart to know that my own mother didn't believe in me. The others around the room didn't know what to think. "Then what if you're not good enough? You'll come running home crying saying you should have stuck to your school and become like me. Then I will be here saying I told you so." That was it I had to get out. I was shocked that my father just stood there as well as everyone else and looked on. Well today had been our last day. It was over.

"I will show you. Goodbye mom and dad, and everyone else. Don't worry, I'll send post cards!" Kevin followed me out before I broke down crying. I got in the car and he drove me to my house for the last time.

We stopped at my house and I very quickly packed up some of my clothes, my ipod, and computer. Kevin helped me. Then we went to his house and packed up some of his items he would need. His parents weren't home so we left a note. They had knows we would be leaving tonight or tomorrow morning early. "Are you sure..." Kevin started before I cut him off.

"Yes! Just drive before I change my mind." He said no more and just drove, on to our open road. Nothing could stop us now...

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review.**_


End file.
